Proper Clothing
by Just a Game of What If
Summary: "Enjolras, when you asked if I was trying to impress someone...I-I was." Even before moving to Paris, Grantaire had his mind made up about Enjolras. Slight slash, but nothing too serious. ((Sorry for the crap summary, really couldn't think of anything to say...))


_A/N:_ _So, I've just recently accepted a head cannon in which Enjolras and Grantaire already knew each other before moving to Paris, and that they were actually pretty close as young teenagers. Then everything fell to hell when Grantaire discovered the numbing effects of alcohol...But we're being happy! So, silly little teenage crush E/R! (Oh, and Grantaire still has his little obsession with Enjy...Heh)_

Enjolras sat on a bench just outside of the ring of dancers. The festival had been in full swing for the past couple hours, and yet the blond had no interest in the festivities or even the people milling around him. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree, letting the music wash over him. A small smile tugged at the blonde's lips and he laced his fingers behind his head, humming softly to himself. A quiet, almost awkward cough brought him out of his thoughts, his pale blue eyes fluttering open as he frowned. He sat up, tilting his head before smiling warmly at the dark-haired boy who stood in front of him.

"There you are Grantaire! I was wondering when you were ever going to show up. Everything has been so dreadfully dull." Enjolras chuckled, standing and straightening his clothing. The blonde was dressed in a white shirt and black silk waistcoat, his golden hair tied back with a simple ribbon. Grantaire smiled awkwardly, looking down at his less than high class clothing and sighing heavily. Enjolras followed his gaze and laughed brightly, shaking his head and fondly ruffling Grantaire's curls.

"Taire, are you really fretting about your clothing? You've never been concerned for your appearance, why start now?" The blonde asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well...It is the harvest festival and all..." Grantaire shrugged innocently, fighting back the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks when Enjolras laughed.

"Fretting about your clothing at a festival? Why Grantaire...Who are you trying to impress?" Grantaire had turned bright red at this point, looking down at his shoes and kicking up a small cloud of dust. Enjolras noticed the sudden display of discomfort and placed a gentle hand on the other boy's shoulder. "If you don't want to tell me, it's perfectly alright, you know I'm only teasing." He smiled warmly, giving Grantaire's shoulder a gentle squeeze before stepping back. Grantaire smiled his thanks, looking over to the building where everyone was gathered.

"Do you want to go in?" He asked after a minute, turning back to the blonde with a shy smile. Enjolras followed Grantaire's gaze, chewing his lip before shaking his head.

"No, there are too many people for my liking." He paused, before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Would you like to join me for a walk? It is a beautiful night." Grantaire looked across at Enjolras, who was looking up at the sky with a dreamy expression. After a moment, he nodded with a shy smile.

"I'd love to." Enjolras turned to face him, his smile brightening considerably. He took Grantaire's hand, quickly leading him away from the festivities and across one of the fields. He slowed when they were away from the crowds, though making sure the music was still audible.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Enjolras asked, turning his gaze to Grantaire when they reached the top of a hill overlooking the small village. The older boy blinked, shaking himself out of his thoughts and nodding quickly.

"It's stunning..." He agreed, smiling weakly and settling under the single oak tree that grew there. Enjolras looked down, taking a seat beside him and resting his head gently against the elder's shoulder.

"Do you ever come out here at night Taire?" He asked, looking up at Grantaire.

"I can't say I do, though I really should make a habit of it."

"You should. It's rather...Calming. It helps you to organize your thoughts, you know?" Enjolras smiled, closing his eyes and chuckling. Grantaire looked down at the blonde, biting his lip and taking a shaking breath. The music from the hall drifted up to the pair, and Enjolras began to hum along, gently swaying to the music. Grantaire looked down at him and chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"You are something Enj." He hummed, wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulling him closer. Enjolras didn't resist, save for cuffing Grantaire's head lightly.

"What? What did I do?" The dark-haired boy asked, laughing softly. Enjolras shifted so that he could look up, smiling innocently.

"You were being you." He shrugged, curling up against Grantaire's side and sighing softly. Grantaire swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding slowly. The pair sat in comfortable silence for the next hour, watching people come and go from the hall, exchanging a quick word when something of interest happened. After awhile, Enjolras yawned and stood up, dusting off his waistcoat and smiling warmly.

"Well...Tonight went far better than I thought it would." Enjolras smiled, looking down at Grantaire. "I honestly thought I would have been forced to join into that...Mass of people." He shuddered, chuckling quietly. The blond had let his hair down, and the wind was blowing it into his face. Grantaire bit his lip, standing up and gently brushing strand out of the blue eyes.

"Enjolras...Earlier tonight, when you asked if I was trying to...I-impress someone. W-well...I was." Enjolras paused, looking up at the elder and tilting his head curiously.

"Oh? And who, if I may be so bold as to ask, is that?"

"You..."

_A/N: HA HA! There we go! Another thing written in under an hour! Pardon the OOC-ness of this, I just...It's just for the cuteness! I'm still looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested...*hint hint* Anyways, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I don't think I'm going to add more onto this, just because I really can't think of anything else to write for it...*awkward laugh* Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it, and don't be scared to leave a review! _


End file.
